someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkwing Duck: Negaduck's Birthday
Author's Comment This may have cliches but, The VHS tape part is true. The fans of old TV shows would tape it usually. So, that cliche is true. I did tried to avoid the cliches so, I will make more better ones in the future. A quick Update is that, the Creepypasta would go under rewrites and abolish the cliches. So, hopefully, it would be more creepier. The Story Has anyone heard of a lost episode of Darkwing Duck? Not many Darkwing Duck fans know it exists, neither did I. I was a big fan of Darkwing Duck when I was a kid. However, I know there was a banned episode called, Hot Spells. It was banned because it has to do with like the devil. It was shown once and was never aired again. However, it ''can ''be seen on Youtube. But, there was one lost episode of Darkwing Duck that suffered the same fate but it was, very off. The story begins a week back… Last week, it was near the end of Spring and I was on my computer, looking up about lost episodes since, I have been interested in them. There were fake but, I was interested in them anyway. I wondered why there were no lost episodes of Darkwing Duck. So, I went on to Negaverse Forums which is a Darkwing Duck forum. I made a topic about lost episodes of Darkwing Duck. I posted to the forums and waited for responses. I waited for awhile and soon, 5 replies were on my topic. 4 of them said there were none. I checked the last response. It said, he had the lost episode on a VHS tape that he recorded off on TV since he wanted to record Darkwing Duck episodes when it was on TV at the time. I replied back to him asking if he could send me the tape. Few minutes later, he said "yes" and he would need the address for it. I messaged him the address and I waited for awhile. 2 days passed before I saw the package in my mailbox. I took it inside and I placed it on the counter. I cut the box open. I opened the box to find the tape with the markings on it too! The markings said, “Darkwing Duck Season 4 Episode 1 January 4th, 1993 Negaduck’s Birthday The Lost Episode” By this point, I was getting curious to see what the episode was. I went over to my TV but I forgot I sold the VHS player for more space by the TV. I thought, “How am I going to play this tape?” I remembered that my friend had a VHS player. So, I went to phone and dialed his number. I waited for 5 seconds until I heard my friend picking up the phone. I told him that I had a VHS tape that we could watch and I asked if he wanted to watch. He said "sure" and we both hung up the phone. I got out of my house and I went to my car. I drove to my friend’s house. A minute later, I arrived. I still had the VHS tape in my hands. I rang the doorbell, and he open the door and greeted me in. He took me to his TV with the VHS player. He sat down and I placed tape into VHS player. I sat on his couch and my friend tuned it to the output where the VHS player was. The tape began with the promos for the shows at the time from Disney Afternoon and it showed the up coming next screen. Darkwing Duck was coming on. After that, the show intro began normally. It had the theme but, one thing caught my eye was Negaduck’s face. Before Darkwing falls and it cuts to the next clip from the show, I rewound back and paused it. Negaduck’s face wasn’t angryand he didn't have the evil face he usually has. He had a very depressed face like he was actually sad. This was never in the original intro. I continued the tape. The intro finished and the St. Canard skyline was shown, but with a very different sky,like it was a photo of the night sky. As if they want a new type of animation for Darkwing which seemed strange with the animation The title of the episode faded in showing “Negaduck’s Birthday” It zoomed into the city and zoomed into a window of a warehouse. Negaduck was sitting at a dining table with a cake. Negaduck was depressed and his head was down but, facing at the cake. Negaduck sang the Happy Birthday Song but, in a sad tune. This felt out of character for Negaduck since he is usually evil. He only once acted sad in an episode where he tried to seduce Morganna into working with him. The audio was quiet so, my friend had to turn the volume up. There was no music either, just sound effects. Negaduck blew the candles out, put his head down and cried. The scene blacked out and changed to Negaduck strapped to a chair surrounded in darkness. “What the hell is going now?” I said. My friend said, “I have no idea.” Then, Darkwing walked out of the darkness with very angry look. He seemed very pissed off. Why was he that pissed off? He went up to Negaduck and started beating him up. He was beating shit out of Negaduck and started water boarding him with cold water. Drkwing kicked him some more then picked up the chair and threw him like a wrestler. “Jesus! When does Darkwing have the ability and throw people in a fucking chair?” I asked my friend when we saw Darkwing throw Negaduck in a chair. After that, Negaduck started crying in pain. Darkwing yelled at him saying “I will kill you if you dare wondered the streets!” and Darkwing walked away. The remainder of the scene is Negaduck just crying in pain. What the flying fuck just happened? I just saw my hero torture Negaduck in the most disturbing way. The scene faded to black then flashed to a scene of Negaduck crying on a couch from the Morganna episode I mentioned earlier. The next scene showed the Mallard residence with once again, a photo of the daylight sky as the background. It faded to the living room of the house. Drake was lying on the couch, sleeping seemingly in a very angry mood. What is his problem? Launchpad wasn’t present in the scene either. Did Launchpad piss off Darkwing that bad? Hell, if I know. Gosayln came down the stairs and went up to Drake. There was no sound or music in the scene as if I muted the TV. The TV volume was up and there was only dead silence in the scene. Gosalyn woke Drake and Drake’s eyes opened without a animation. Drake got up immediately with no animation of him getting up and choked Gosalyn and started beating the living hell out of her. He started using a knife and start stabbing her and slicing her up. There was no sound in this either. All we have is the violent scene of Darkwing murdering Gosalyn. After 2 minutes, the violent scene finally ended. It doesn’t show what Darkwing did with Gosalyn afterward. He got on the chair, pressed the head of a idol and the chairs spun and Darkwing disappeared when the chairs stopped moving. He got on his Ratcatcher and drove down the bridge ropes and into the distance. The show then cut to commercials. My friend and I had a conversion of what we just saw. We both agree that’s not Darkwing Duck and must be Negaduck in disguise. My friend think it must be some kind of snuff film. I think the same but, minus the deaths of voice actors. Speaking of voice actors, the voices were very different than then the real ones. The voices are either similar or down right off. Darkwing’s voice sounded deeper, Gosalyn’s voice wasn’t present and Negaduck’s voice sounded wispy. When the commercials ended, it showed the Negaverse version of St. Canard with no photo of a real sky this time. It cut straight to Negaduck at the docks around St. Canard, just looking down at the water with a bigger frown. There was music but, it sounded like if a piano had only 5 keys. The frame lasted for 2 minutes. Darkwing came into the scene in the Ratcatcher and had a gas gun in hand but loaded with Toxic gas. Darkwing pointed the gas gun on the back of Negaduck’s head and Negaduck turned around and started to beat up Darkwing duck in a gruesome manner. Later, he took Darkwing into a boat and started drowning him. Negaduck repeated these words quietly, “I am sorry,” until Darkwing finally drowned and Negaduck pushed the body into the water and got out of the boat. The scene blacked out and changed to the final scene with Negaduck in an empty room with nothing but him and the gas gun loaded with toxic gas ammo. Negaduck cried and said “I cannot take it anymore. It’s time for me to die. I have no life but to be called a murderer and a terrorist. I must leave and never come back.” Negaduck pointed the gas gun into his mouth and pulled the trigger. The screen was filled with toxic gas with Negaduck coughing and wheezing. After a few seconds, Negaduck dropped dead and the gas faded away to Negaduck’s body as the remainder of the scene played. The camera zoomed out to the distorted skyline and the credits rolled. The logos were replaced with red static. The red static then cut to the commercials. That’s where the tape ended. I ejected the tape and we were speechless of what we saw. A minute later, I said my goodbyes to my friend and took the VHS tape home. I drove home and started to think about the episode. Who made this? Why was it made? How did this get past Disney’s censorship? The answer to my last question was, well, if they can let the Devil from Darkwing Duck go in Hot Spells and Dead Duck, why not murder? Actually, I have no fucking idea and I wanted to return this god damn tape to the guy who sent it to me. But, it was late. My friend and I watched it at like 8:45 PM and I left at 9:16 PM. When I returned home, I packaged the tape up wrote it’s return address, put it into a mailbox and I went to bed. The next day, I went on to the forums again. People were asking the user that had the tape to send them a copy. I locked the topic because, it’s much better to not know it. However, I posted a reply with the image of the episode which is on the page. That’s where the story ends. There is a reason to not know the true lost episode of Darkwing Duck. It’s for the better. Category:Television Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Real Life Category:Creepypastas